Tire testing machines include a tire uniformity measurement machine that measures uniformity of a tire, and a tire balance measurement device that measures balance of a tire. In measurement by a tire testing machine, a testing rim to which a tire to be tested is mounted is replaced for each type of tire depending on its bead diameter or bead width.
In order to address a case where many types of tires are to be measured, a method for automatically replacing a testing rim has been proposed to reduce replacement time of the testing rim and save labor in the replacement operation. PTLs 1 to 5 disclose inventions relating to a rim replacement device.